Karsh Steelbender
|location=Twilight Forge, Blackrock Caverns |faction=Boss |instance=Blackrock Caverns |titles = The Dragon The Beast Twilight Armorer|status = Killable|affiliation = Black Dragonflight}} The enormous drakonid '''Karsh Steelbender' toils in the Twilight Forge , shaping weapons of war out of rare quicksilver. Although Karsh's works are nearly unbreakable under normal circumstances, at high temperatures they become as brittle as rusted iron.Dungeon Journal entry Karsh Steelbender is the third boss of Blackrock Caverns, found pacing around the pillar of flame within the Twilight Forge. His work the bellows around the perimeter of the room. Tactics summary * '''Normal:' Everyone stands on the central platform, inside the circular metal grate. Stay off the grate at all times. Tank drags Karsh through the column of metal until he has 5-7 stacks of the debuff. (Start pulling him out at 4 stacks.) When the debuff wears off, repeat; or, if your group is good enough/geared enough, drag him back in for 1-2 more stacks on each cycle until he dies. AE heal when debuffs are being stacked, as each new stack emits a Heat Wave pulse of (1500 * number of stacks on Karsh). * Heroic: Offtank, kill, or AE the Bound Flames that spawn after the debuff wears off. Add 1-2 stacks instead of letting the debuff wear off to avoid spawning Bound Flames. Objective of * Criteria of * Abilities * * * * Strategy The tank must drag him into the central pillar of fire, which will cause him to gain stacks of a debuff called Superheated Quicksilver Armor. He cannot be damaged until he has some stacks of this debuff. The tank should position himself so that he is outside of the pillar of fire while Karsh remains inside. While he has this buff, he deals an amount of AOE fire damage to the party proportional to the number of stacks. Unfortunately, the amount of damage he takes also increases proportionally with the number of stacks as well. Get too many stacks, and you will be doing more damage, but the healer will be overwhelmed which will lead to a wipe. 4-7 stacks works easily enough depending on what level your healer's gear is at. Note: When the buff expires, the circular grate over the lava explodes and will kill anyone standing on it. Heroic Mode: If you allow the stacks to build more gradually, pulling him into the fire so that just his foot touches and pulling him back out, you can add stacks 1-2 at a time. This gives dps more time and saves the healer's mana. Repeat to 8-12 stacks, then let the stacks fall off. If it gets too high (we found 12 or more) the healer cannot keep up. When the stacks fall off, adds will spawn, hold him at zero stacks until the adds are dead and then repeat. When they die, the adds will spawn pools of lava at their feet, which contribute to the stacks on the boss. DPS and healers should DPS the adds away from the boss, while the tank stays focused on the boss. Should be dead by the time you get to 7-8 stacks on the second buildup. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Superheated Quicksilver Armor * ;Killing a player * ;Death * Loot Videos Patch changes * References External links Category:Drakonids Category:Bosses Category:Black Dragonflight Category:Blackrock Caverns mobs